1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing bait activator devices, and more particularly, to those devices that can be programmed to simulate the movements of live bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a live bait gives better results than an inanimate bait. Several devices have been invented in the past that are designed to provide movement to the bait. One of these devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,900 issued to John M. Nestor on Dec. 20, 1983. Nestor's device merely raises and lowers a fishing line providing a rather unnatural jerk movement to the bait even though it states (column 1, line 40) that the movement is an irregular life-like motion. The present invention provides a programmable rotation on the line leader on both directions, with or without an interruption. The movement is transmitted from a point that is close to the bait itself and which more faithfully imitates that of a live animal. Other devices like the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,001,317; 2,908,103 and 4,349,978 provide for vibration or jiggling functions on the fishing rod.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.